Dark Blade Knights
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Summary is inside.Rated T-M for adult situation and language.Pearl,Contest,Ego,Wishful,Quest,Johtofesta,OCXOC,TeenCare,WhiteKnight,Jet.Maybe oneside Pokeshipping.There is a poll on pairing on my proflie VOTE NOW!
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of The End

Well Guys I'm back on ff and it is great to be back. This is a shipping story. DONT Ask me to change pairings if you can do that I write an one shot on any pairing you chose. My OCs will be in this too.

Pairings:Pearlshipping

Contestshipping

Egoshipping

Mockshipping

Teencareshipping

Questshipping

Johtofetsashipping

OCXOC

Dark Blade Knights

Summary: In a world of chaos and destruction an evil warrior rises from the dark pits of hell to take over the world and control it. Now the world now rest in the hands of these warriors who are cursed by the darkness. But now they must handle anything that stands in their way. They are the cursed dark blade knights of the village. And they fall for beautiful maidens on the way. Rated M for mature situations and adult themes in most parts.

Characters

Dark Blade Knights

Ash Ketchum: The leader in the group. He is the most powerful knight because he has both light and dark powers and a dark Ash appears in this story.

Ultimate Attack: Aura Lighting Sword, Dark Aura Flame

Love Interest: Dawn

Weakness: His dark heart has him poisoned to some points in his life

Drew Hayden: The smart mouth knight who attacks first and think later. His powers are rare to have.

Ultimate Attack: Rose Gate Death

Love Interest: May

Weakness: Will be revealed later

Brock Harrision: He like the older brother in the group but he mostly look after Ash to keep the darkness in check. He is good with rock types attacks to finish off enemies

Ultimate Attack: Rock Smash Scythe

Love Interest: Holly

Dento: The patience one in the knights group. His attacks are basic to any point of attack. He like the same as Brock but he has an strong attack

Ultimate Attack: Vine Choke

Love Interest: Iris

Gary Oak: He knows Ash like his whole life and he maybe as dark as Ash is. Gary is like Ash in most part with his powers but is scared to use them fully.

Ultimate Attack: Dark Aura Sanctuary

Love Interest: Misty

Weakness: Fear of Ash and his darkness powers.

Paul Shinji: He is the rival for Ash. They don't like each other for most parts. Paul is a darkness controller who is great in revealing his true nature

Ultimate Attack: Dark Dragon Clap

Love Interest: Ursula

Khoury Gold: He is one of Ash's good friends in the dark knights. He really don't believe in his abilities but he is one tough warrior

Ultimate Attack:Water Prison

Love Interest:Lyra

Jimmy: He is one of Ash's students who want one thing to surpass Ash as the most strongest Knight ever

Ultimate Attack: Flame Body Dragon

Love Interest: Marina

Brett Kuso: He is a tainted warrior whom in life wants to be normal and not be cursed by this power.

Ultimate Attack: Fire Destiny Blade

Love Interest: Kari Damon(Check My profile on OCs info)

Princesses of The regions

Dawn Belitz: She is one of the princesses of each of the regions who keeps the darkness in check.(A/N The princesses don't have powers)

Love Interest: Ash Ketchum

May Maple: She is the princess of Hoenn.

Love Interest: Drew

Misty Waterflower: She is the princess of Kanto

Love Interest: Gary Oak

Holly: No Info yet

Love Interest: Brock

Iris: The wild princess of Unova

Love Interest: Dento

Marina: Shares the land of Johto with Lyra

Love Interest: Jimmy

Lyra: Same info as Marina

Love Interest: Khoury

Ursula: She really hates Dawn for some point in time.

Love Interest: Paul

Kari Damon: She is like the bridge between light and darkness

Love interest: Brett Kuso

Chapter one: The Hell Warrior Damien

On the lands between Kanto, Johto, Hoenn ,Sinnoh and Unova there were peace between the region because of a group of warriors whom the regions gives thanks to. The Dark Blade Knights. The Dark Knights are a group of warriors whom are famous for their greatest deeds of sealing away the warriors of Satan and Hell. There was a warrior from hell that was created by Dark Blade Knights called Damien. He had red blood eyes that if you looked deep enough that you will be in fear. He also had silver long hair that shines like a cloud. He carried a blade as long as his body(Like Ichigo from Bleach) and wore blood stained clothes. A red sleeveless vest with blue dark pants. Damien hated these warriors so much that he created the first ever Dark Blade Knights Vs Hell Warriors War ever made. Damien fought against the person whom has created him. King Aaron Ketchum, Ash's managed to defeated Damien but Damien was an undead warrior so he did one thing to Aaron that he can never killed Aaron.

"Damien Why do this? These People need guardians to protect them." Damien smirked as Aaron was at the point of death.

"Because I am the perfect warrior and I'm way out of your gave it will never kill me no matter what you do."Aaron smirked as Damien looked at him confused.

"Really Damien Wow I never know that was true but I can keep you lock up." Aaron closed his hands together. "And seal you away for good AURA SEAL GATE OPEN! "Damien's eyes widened.

"What!This can't be can't end like this." Aaron started coughing up blood.

"Sorry Damien but You must be locked away and so I seal you inside of me." Aaron stand his ground and used a burst of Aura. 'Sorry Delia looks like this is my end. And Ash looks like fate rested towards you my son' Damien screamed in agony.

"I WILL BE BACK AARON AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU! MARK MY WORD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Damien got trapped within Aaron's body. Aaron lied on the ground waiting for death to came.

'Ash I leave my powers to you my son hope that one day you will able to control the darkness within your heart and if you think about getting a girlfriend make sure that she has a kind my wife well I going to die well I'm not good with goodbye so I see you later dear.' Aaron closed his eyes for the final time.

7 years later

A boy with spiky black hair that looked like it wasn't brushed or has brown eyes and z marks on his has a darker look since his father's passing and he promised that he will protect the region as best as he can.

"Can I come out to Play Ashy-boy?"A dark voice chuckled to himself that his dark half want to control him again.

"No Way Satoshi(Yeah I calling Dark Ash Satoshi) I will not let you out of your cage." Satoshi smirked as Ash saw a ghostly spirit out of his body(Yu-gi-oh).Satoshi hated his prision.

"Ash! You son of Bitch! LET ME OUT NOW!" Satoshi started act like a 2 year laughed at that.

"Wow Satoshi you have problems .Well I got to meet up with the guys so be a good boy now." Ash mocked Satoshi. Satoshi pouted at him.

"Ok You win but if you meet a pretty girl I'm coming out you got it?"Ash just ignored Satoshi to meet up with his best friends that he trained with since his father's murder.

TBC

Well How was that good or what I hope that you Dark Ash fan liked that.

Ages:Ash:18

Dawn:17

Drew:18

May:17 ½

Gary:19

Misty:19

Brock:23

Holly:23

Brett:18

Kari:18

Jimmy;18

Marina:18

Lyra:17

Khory:18

Paul:18 ½

Ursela:17

Well review this and tell me what you think of this.


	2. Chapter 2:Training Begins

Well everyone on the polls so far

Ikarishipping 5 votes

Advanceshipping 4 votes

Yeah so I guess I going to make that happen but this is Pearlshipping like I said it will be one-sided pairings only

Oh Wishfulshipping is in this story. Remember this is a PEARLSHIPPING story .I going to add Lucas in this with Touko .Yes I like the crack pairing LucasXTouko

Brett: Well this is going to be a slow update dates for this and other stories but my main focus is Dark Blade knights

Ash: Wow man who knew

Dawn: Yeah Brett what stopping you from updating?

Brett: College stuff oh and I don't own Pokémon. If I did Ash would be dating Dawn and have Ho-oh by now

Ash: Ho-oh wow

Brett: Shut UP!

All the characters are OOC so don't be surprised

Chapter 2: Training Begins

Ash runs to the big tall mansion where he was raised and was born at. Ash was a denied prince who was hatred by everyone in his village because of his dark counterpart Satoshi. Satoshi was born in hatred that Ash had deep inside himself .Ash was created for one purpose: To become the king that everyone will look up to. Ash is wearing a dark blue hoodie with blue jeans. He is muscular. Every time he walks by women have these heart shaped eyes. Ash was continuing running towards the building when a voice called out to him. He was about the same age group as Ash. He has red eyes and black hair. Ash smiled at his friend running up to him

"Oh hey Brett how it going?" Ash asked and Brett Kuso quickly answered.

"Great I about to train with the great master You?" Ash answered back.

"Really I going there as well come on the others are waiting?" Ash and Brett ran down the hall of Ash's mansion where there were French painting everywhere. His mother Delia was a collector of these painting and one day Ash questioned on why she collects them all he get was a slap in the face. Ash and Brett walked to the training grounds where there were like 100 warriors practicing for war or battle.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE!" Ash and Brett covered their ears while their master Lance a skilled marital artist with dragon like abilities standing over them. "Ash and Brett the others are waiting on you two." Lance showed them their training ground. It was like an karate studio but have the feeling of a prison.

"Well it the two losers Ketchum and Kuso well you two will fall to my abilities as a true warrior." They looked at a purple haired boy with an angry expression written on his face. He wore a dark purple hoodie with black jeans and his name was Paul. Brett was going to beat the daylights out of Paul. Ash holds him back. Brett was struggling to break free.

"No Brett we can't fight him. We're on the same team." Ash said and with that out Brett calm down.

"You're right Ash." Brett looked at Paul. "This is not over yet Paul." Paul smirked at him. As two more people showed up. One had green hair and he loves to carry roses all the time. He wore a green and purple hoodie with a skull and roses on there and purple jeans his name was Drew. And the other one had squinty eyes and a dark tan. He thinks that he's a ladies man. His name is Brock. He wore a rock like hoodie with dark brown jeans

"Yo Ash, Brett, Paul How it going?" Ash and Brett smiled at Brock and said everything is fine and Paul ignored them as usual. "So today is our first paring match huh?" They both nodded as Paul trying at act cool and stuff. Lance spots them and leads them to the training grounds. Which He decides up the first match. "Ok Ash you will par with…. Gary." Ash was shocked to hear that he will par with Gary.

"Well Ashy-boy You will fight Gary huh?" A dark voice spoke. "Remind you that I own you." Satoshi smirked at him. Ash just sighed.

"Satoshi Shut the FUCK up! You are too much of a perv when it comes to women. I mean you took my body and try to flirt with Nurse Joy. GOD DAMN YOU SATOSHI!" Ash screamed in his inside world. Satoshi laughed at him. Ash looked confused.

"Ash you and I are one so you are like that too. Just you wait." Ash walked towards the battle platform and Gary appeared. Gary was like an older brother of Ash. Unlike Brock, Girls love him as much as Ash. Gary wore a red jacket with a black shirt ,Blue Jeans.

"Well Ash this is our first match in like ever." Ash smirked at him.

"Gary I'm not holding back. AURA SWORD!" Lance waved his hands up then down.

"AND BEGIN!" Gary formed a aura sword like Ash but it was pure darkness. Ash charged at Gary and the blades clashed with each other. At one point Ash had the advantage but Gary formed a dark like power and charged towards Ash.

"Dark AURA SANCAUTY!" As a gate of dark formed around Gary, Ash tried to finished this match up but then Gary fainted. Ash questioned on what happened with Gary and how did he gains this power?

TBC

Brett: Well I have to end it there

Ash: Why

Brett: Because Now I will work on my Kekkiaishi M rated YoshimorixTokine

Ash: Well I hope that it is good

Brett: Well I have college things to do so updates might be slow I still have some free time but on January 28 is when I go back so until then peace out my readers.


	3. Chapter 3:Stange Rivals

Hey Readers what up? Yeah College was a bore .I hate that I update at late time well Here the poll count now

Advance: 9 votes

Poke/Ikari: 7 votes

Yeah Advance killing the votes now. By chapter four voting will closed. So keep up voting? Oh Dawn and the other girls will not come into Chapter 4.

So on with the story

Brett: Well Advance is in the lead

Ash: Wow I thought this a Pearlshipping story

Brett: It is I just adding other shipping for a bit

Ash: So what is Advanceshipping?

Brett:-_- Really? How dense it you and May Dummy?

Ash: Oh thanks

Brett: I don't own Pokémon. But I own Brett Kuso and Kari Damon. Let's the show begin.

Chapter 3: Strange Rivals

Ash Ketchum is a boy whom shares his body with a girl crazy nobody called Satoshi. Satoshi is a dark spirit that likes to use likes to use girls like they're his toys or something. The black hair boy with scars of thunder marks on his face walked to his training ground thinking on how Gary gained dark like powers.

'How Gary was able to create that power' Ash thought. He was shocked that his friend/rival was a darkness controller. Satoshi took this opinion to talk to him.

"Well Ash it seems that you are crazy to think that Gary is Dark. He's not or I would of sensed his darkness in our Battle." Satoshi crossed his arms while Ash looked at him with sarcasm look on his face like he saying 'Yeah Right'. Satoshi noticed the look on his face as he smiled at him. "Ash you know I'm right on this." Ash just walked off . He was thinking of ways to find out why Gary has these strange powers. Ash was looking towards where the others were focusing the battle tactics.

"Yo Master Ash!" The boy with the backwards cap. Ash got pissed off by him calling him 'Master'

"Jimmy for the billionth time I'M NOT YOUR MASTER!" Ash snapped at him almost making Jimmy cry a bit. "Look sorry bout that Jimmy!" Jimmy smiled at him with admire.

"Cool Ash but one day I hop to surpass you as a knight one day. To fight with you on the battlefield. For now we're rivals on this quest as true knights." Everyone expect Paul looked at him with smiles hoping that it will happen one day. Paul walked up to him with his angry pissed off look and told him.

"Ha you surpass Ash Don't make me laugh." Jimmy got angry at Paul. "The one person whom will surpass him is…..ME!" Paul said as he pointed to himself. Brett and Brock looked at him with a 'I'm going to kill you look.' Drew smirked at the scene before him. Dento and Khoury tried to get everyone at a calm level. When they felt a strange presence before them. He was almost like Ash's twin but with shorter black spiky hair. He wears a Black and White blazer jacket with blue jeans with a Red French hat. The Knights faced him ready for combat. The mysterious guy smirked at them as they face him.

"Well I see the rumors are true for most parts. The Dark Blade Knights are real and not made up." Ash and Satoshi looked towards him as He stepped forward. "Well so You're Ash Ketchum one of the strongest knights of them all. I love to take you on in combat." He smirked. Ash and Satoshi thought that this guy may have a big plan waiting in the wing.

(You might want to put any dramatic Anime music on)

"Ash, be care. This guy doesn't play around so easy." Satoshi warned. Ash looked at him thinking that he might be worried.

"Don't Worry Satoshi I will win!" Ash was getting into fight stance. With his aura blade and shield ready for battle.

"Remember all of friends and your father .If you die I….I." Satoshi couldn't finish the sentence. Ash smiled at Satoshi.

"Thank You Satoshi and No need to Worry!" Ash said as he raised his hand and gave him thumbs up." Ash looked at his friends. "Guys I take him on. Stay out of this." Everyone was confused.

"Ash let us help you!" Brock told him and Ash looked at him with the coldest look ever deeper than Paul's cold look. Ash faced the unknown person again

"Sorry but I need to fight him solo." Ash said and they couldn't stop him. It was mostly Ash's pride that was one the line. The Knights stood back. "Should we get started huh?" The unknown character charged towards Ash with lighting speed .That shocked everyone. Ash blinked only one time before he was punched into the air. 'FUCK! How did he do that so fast?' Ash crashed to the ceiling as blood fell from his back.

"Aww Ketchum fell on his ASS! Come on Ashy-boy! I heard that you can do better than this." Ash growled at his statement. The unknown person was charging up his attack.

'Damn what is he planning to do?' Ash looked at him and the unknown nobody had roots and grass pins coming out of his body. He almost took shape as a lizard like state. Paul was amazed on how Ash was getting beat by this….. NOBODY.

'Come on Ketchum I should be the one to crush you in battle not this…chump.' Paul thought. The guy charged needles and with quick speed not even Ash could keep up. Nobody thought that Ash couldn't be defeated. Satoshi watched this from his prison. He was kind of worried because Ash was getting slashed by the noob.

"Wow Ash if you need help you could call on me." Ash heard the comment and he continued to fight this unknown stranger.

"This is….checkmate for you Ash Ketchum." As he ran towards and slashed his middle side with his needle blade in the air. Ash was puzzled on their strengths and wonders how this was possible that he lose to this guy. Blood flew out of his body and he started to fall to the ground in slow mo.

'Is this the end for me…. NO I will not die here .' Ash was surrounded by dark aura. Gary was scared to death by his true form. Ash was charging up a attack that might kill everyone in that village. "DARK AURA BLADE BLAST!" Ash released a big dark sword shaped blast out of hand and shoot it at the guy .The blast was so large that he can't dodge that blast so he took on the attack head on. Ash panted after all that he had left. Everyone was shocked by his abilities even Paul was amazed by his talents. The guy stood up and everyone gasped. 'NO how did he live after all that.' The guy limped out of a whopper of a crater created by Ash's attack He had blood leaking from his arm and leg.

"Well Ash that was a strong ass attack but unf…." The boy felled to the ground as well as Ash did at the same time. A unknown woman stared at Ash and the unknown boy and said.

"Well Ash Ketchum this is when things get serious." A dark hair girl walked past them.

TBC

Cliffhanger

Questions

Who do you think the unknown boy is?

Who you think is the woman?

I would like a beta reader. Any takers. R&R

I think this is one of my worst chapters. Well later my readers


	4. Chapter 4:Lucas' Motives

Sorry for the late chapter of Dark Blade Knights

Poll Count

Poke/Advance:12 votes each

Well I get on with this story and updates will come late for now I can't promise anything now. I felt like no one like this story but I thank all of you whom still like this story. Oh and I'm sticking with Dento instead I don't like Cilan. And I am going to add Touya and Skyla in this. XD Enjoy. You guys were waiting for Dawn and the other girls they will be in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Lucas' Motives

With Ash and Lucas passed out on the ground. Brock and Dento started to question the young man's motives on battling Ash like he did. For some reason it felt like Lucas was trying to hold back in that fight. They carried them to the infirmary so they can get some rest for that battle. The brown hair girl with the pink cap watched them carry Lucas away. She just shook her head.

"Lucas You idiot you said that you can handle this mess. Now you got me into this. You are a jerk most of the time but hey that the reason why I like you." She blushed deeply as she followed them.

With Ash and the gang

Ash and Lucas was asleep for a few hours before Ash started to open his eyes.

"Ash are you ok?" Drew and Gary asked him at the same time. Ash winced at the pain he felt during that past fight. Drew and Gary stared at his injures and think maybe Lucas is more powerful than Ash. Paul walked towards Ash with a disgusted look on his face. Ash knew it was coming.

"Ketchum You Fucking MORON! You could easily crush this half pint. You are so pathetic. Hump! You're weak and the rest of you are weaklings to share in my respect." At that moment Brett Kuso snapped at him.

"WHAT FUCKING DAMN RESPECT! You don't deserve any the way you treat Paul You have a major ego here." Brett shouted at Paul as he left with an angry look on his face.

"Kuso! You piece of shit. You can't beat me even if I lost my hands." Paul said as he left the room. Ash looked at Brett.

"Brett I knew what Paul said at you and He's wrong. He just dealing with the fact I lost to that guy over there." Ash pointed at Lucas' bed but he wasn't in it. "Weird where he go?" Lucas walked back to the room in pain. Lucas looked at Ash and smiled.

"Wow Ash that was so much fun fighting you." Everyone had a questioned look on their faces. Lucas laughed at that moment as he walked back to bed. Brock walked up to him and helped him in the bed.

"You shouldn't be even moving from that spot. By the way why did you wanted to fight Ash?" Brock asked Lucas as the others had that same question. Lucas just sighed.

"I want to see if the son of the legendary King Aaron can truly fight. I want to fight Ash for my selfish reason and I made my girlfriend worry about me." Everyone looked shocked by that statement.

"You have a girlfriend?" They shouted out. Lucas covered his ears.

"Yeah her name is Touko. And she is from Unova. Yeah I'm from Sinnoh. Prince Brother of Princess Dawn Berlitz." The knights were really shocked that he was royalty and fight the prince son of the great King Aaron. Ash and Dento had the darkness expression ever noticeable that it might scary the wrong thing ever.

"Lucas if you are a prince why are you out here." Then a gust of wind busted though the room revealing three other people unknown to the knights.

",Touya What are you guys doing here?" Touya went up to Lucas and punched him on the head. "Ouch Touyo that really hurts?"

"Lucas Why are you tell them this story?" Dento and Brett walked up to them. Brett looked at Touya while Brock was in love mode as he bolted to Skyla.

"Wow you are so hot. How about you and me get dinner alone just the two of us?" Skyla was blushing furious.

"Sorry but I'm dating Touya." Brock was heartbroken at that statement. Touya looked at everyone and said

"If you truly need to know then Lucas is a training warrior in action. He wanted to fight as a true warrior so the king of Sinnoh ordered me to keep an eye on him. Touko is going to be his fiancée to be. So it is my job to protect them both even if it kills me." Touya said in a dark tone as Skyla picked up on that. She ran up to him hugging his arm.

"Touya I know it's your mission to protect them. But I worried that you will…." Touya smiled at her as he hugged her.

"Don't worry. I won't die promise." Brett smiled at the scene as Ash and the others understand why Lucas did this. "Ash there is something I need to tell you." Ash looked at him with serious eyes.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

In Sinnoh

A dark blue hair girl walked around the castle walls because of her boredom inside the building. She looked up at the sky to see that the clouds started to form a hexagon skull symbol in the sky. As her friends walked towards her wondering why she is staring at the sky.

"Dawn what are you looking at?" Misty asked her.

"Look at those clouds." She pointed up at the sky. Thunder started to crack on the land. They were shocked to see those kind of clouds.

"Those clouds mean that…" Lyra pointed out and Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. He's returning?"

TBC

Cliffhanger.

Ok In the reviews tell me this?

What shipping you voted for as the one sided pairing?

What kind of scene you want?

Do you want me to talk about Dawn and the girls more in the next chapter?

Review please. And I going to need a beta reader so anyone who know someone who can help me? I feel like this is the worst chapter I wrote.


End file.
